Never Happy
by Brave Battalion
Summary: AU. Each character has an issue, even if Gabe did live. I guess some people are never happy. Slight Dan/Diana and HenNat ***


**A/N: I is back. But so today, at a rehersal, me and my friend were discussing N2N. And we came to the conclustion that "There's a world" is a very very creepy song. Very. And I will go to her house so I can touch her sacrid signed playbill of the N2N cast. We're strange.**

**Disclaim: N2N wouldn't be closing so soon if I owned it.**

Diana watched her son head out the door. She hated to watch him leave. He was hers. She was his. "Gabe.." He turned and looked at her. "Have fun at school, okay?" He nodded. "I will, Mom, don't worry. Can I take the car? I'll take Nat to school while I'm at it." She nodded and gave him the keys.

That was her special boy. Natalie ran past her, nearly flinging herself into her brother's temporary car.

Diana sighed. After the scare they had when Gabe was an infant, she had always been a little protective over her son. Natalie could take care of herself, Diana knew. But one arm would always be out to catch Gabe if he fell. She sighed.

Dan rushed past her. "Off to work, gunna be late, bye!"

Now Diana was alone. All alone. As a stay at home mom, she had nothing to do. Ever since that scare with Gabe. Luckily, she didn't need to see a psycho-pharmacologist. She did in an earlier time, but as Nat grew, less pills were needed to be taken. A few panic attacks occasionally, but that was minor. All apart of being slightly bipolar and depressed. However, she did have a therapist. Actually he was the whole family's therapist. God knows how many issues the Goodman family had.

This therapist's name was Dr. Madden.

* * *

_Make up your mind, you want clarity..._

Dr. Madden sat in his office, looking through papers. A small idea hit him. Not really an idea, but a thought. No family, no person, no group had as many issues as the Goodman family combined. Arguments. Every time they stepped into his office. Gabe got all the attention. Natalie was just jelouse. Diana didn't care enough and Dan cared just too much.

He sighed. Maybe, if you tooke one family member away, the issues would change. The son was the worst...

* * *

_I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive, and I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes._

Gabe walked into the Key Club meeting. Many girls swooned as he walked by. He winked at them. He enjoyed being popular. It made him feel free and important.

There was one problem with his life. Her. His sister. Dan always compared him to Natalie. "Look, you're sister is getting perfectly good grades. She's smart. So why can't you achieve the same?" So that's why Gabe was at least attempting at the homework that was assingned the day before. No more C's for him.

He let his mind drift for a minute. He loved his mother. She was overpretective, yes, but she was loving. And he knew he could do no wrong in her eyes. Though his sister did very much resent him.

Not that he cared. He didn't give a rat's hat about what his own flesh and blood thought about him. Oh, no. He had his mother, and that's all he would ever need.

Who needed their dad to notice them anyway?

* * *

_I am the one who knows you, I am the one who cares, I am the one who's always been there..._

Dan's eyes lingered at the picture of their so- called "happy" family. It was at the grand canyon. Gabe was a pain the whole ride, and Nat learned what her middle finger meant.

He loved his family, honestly he did, but none of them understood. He loved Diana, though she paid no attention. He cared for Gabe, not that he knew. And Natalie was his little girl. But Nat, the genius, had to have known that. She just had to.

At least Gabe lived. A pain as he was, Diana would loose it if he died. She would probably fall apart. Or become numb to everything. But Dan didn't like to think about those sort of things.

He knew he favored Natalie as a child. But still, he hoped his whole family was doing good. That his son became responsible somehow, or that his wife was less lonly.

But most of all, he hoped his daughter made a friend.

* * *

_Superboy and the invisible girl, son of steel and daughter of air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince, she's not there..._

Natalie shoved her way through the hallway. She wasn't popular, not in the least bit. She hated making friends or socializing, though.

Not like her brother. She was Gabe's opposite. Yin and yang, dark and light.

Finally, her destination was in reach. The piano room. Her safe place. No one would make fun of her. No brother was there to show off his thousands of friends. No mom to ignore her and no dad to care to much.

But no matter where she went, her brother would overshadow her. At home, at school. Where did it end? She wanted one person to know her, not Gabe.

Sure, Natalie had never wanted to be popular. But having more than one friend who graduated the year before would have been nice. Wait, maybe she didn't need a friend. She needed something more. A mentor? No. A guide? That's not the word.

Through the small window in the room, Natalie saw a boy and a girl holding hands. That's when Natalie knew exactly what she wanted. Someone to love her, know her flaws, be perfect for her, and help her get through her crazy family. She wanted a boyfriend...

* * *

_Perfect for you. I could be perfect for you. I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner, it's true..._

Henry listend to the girl in the room playing. He knew who she was. Natalie Goodman. And quite frankly, the girl of his dreams.

No, she wasn't pretty. But she sure could play the piano. That's why he always stood there. He loved to here her play. He knew she was some sort of child prodigy. Every class he's sat behind her in, she's flipped through music.

She looked at him once. She almost smiled, too. That's when Henry knew that they'd be perfect together.

She finished her song, flipping through her music book. Then Henry did one of the most daring things he had ever done in his life. He strolled into the music room, looked Natalie straight in the eye and asked "Will you go out with me?"

For the first time in highschool, Natalie smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if people are ooc. I tried. Review!**


End file.
